Dealing With It
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G move through their life. However, they get a surprise at the end. Someone is in the family way... Established relationship, and spoilers for Legend Part 1 & 2. Enjoy! Part one of my life series.


**Don't own anything. **

"I heard you took a fall today."

Kensi looked up at G, "Where did you hear that?"

He sat down beside her, "Sam mentioned something."

She frowned, "Well Sam's a gossip."

He laughed, "He's just worried," He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, "So am I."

She allowed her head to fall onto his chest, "I'm fine G."

"Did you get checked out?"

She smiled, "I'm just sore."

He picked her up, "Well then, let's get you to bed."

"G..."

"Quit complaining Kensi, you're sore, tired, and you look like crap." He grinned, "But I still love you."

She glared at him, "Just because I'm tired, it doesn't mean I'm weak. I could take you."

G placed her on the bed and leaned close to her ear, "I bet you could, but let's try something different shall we?"

Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He gave her a quick kiss, "If we do this..."

***

Kensi woke up a moment before the nausea set in, "Oh God..."

G woke up and rolled over, "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Five seconds later she was headed to the washroom.

He cringed when he heard the sounds of her gagging, "Kensi?" He walked up behind her and swept her hair back, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She managed to nod, "Yeah, probably just nerves."

"Yesterday was a hard day. You want a glass of water?"

"Yes please."

He carefully pulled her up, "Come on honey, let's get you back to bed."

Kensi allowed him to lead her back to the bed and lay her down, "Thanks G."

He smiled at her and left the room. When he came back his face was grim, "I have to go to work, but I told Sam you'd be late."

She raised her eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

"I stayed with you last night because you looked a little sick, I borrowed your couch."

He put her water on the side table and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later okay?"

She grabbed his hand, "I love you."

He squeezed their hands, "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye G."

***

Kensi didn't get the doctor's call until Sam left to drop off G, "Hello."

"Hello Kensi. We ran your blood through the normal tests, and nothing bad was there, but something did show up."

She sat down, "What?"

"You're pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Kensi, you're about four weeks pregnant. I'd like to book an appointment to check how you and the baby are doing in two weeks. Are you keeping the baby?"

The last question didn't take any time to decide, "Yes. I can call your office later to book an appointment. Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome. Congratulations Kensi."

"Thanks."

She ended the call, and was just about to call G when her screen showed an incoming call from Sam, "Hey, what's up?"

"G's been shot Kensi."

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

***

When she regained consciousness Sam was leaning over her, "You okay Kensi?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You fainted. Nate and Eric moved you to the couch while they waited for you to come back to the land of the living."

She sat up, "G?"

"He's out of surgery and stable, so how long have you two been dating?"

"About a year. When can I see him?"

He shook his head, "Whenever we get there. You two are good, I wouldn't have guessed it, but when you fainted..."

She grinned, "I gave it away. Can we go now?"

***

G watched Kensi come through the door, "I heard you fainted."

She smirked, "Better than being shot. How are you doing?"

He grimaced, "Painkillers only help so much."

"I have some news that I hope will help."

"And what's that?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach, "We're having a baby. I'm pregnant G."

He stared at her, "You're not kidding?"

Her smile faded, "No... Are you happy about this?"

"Of course!" He pulled her down to his level, "I'm ecstatic, I'm gonna be a dad Kensi."

She smiled again, "And I'll be a mom."

G moved closer and kissed her, "You definitely made me feel better, I love you."

Kensi hugged him, "I love you too."


End file.
